Two Wands to One
by Ettare
Summary: “I’m going to win,” Harry taunted her, laughing teasingly. Ginevra Weasley scowled. “And what makes you so sure, Potter?” she asked through gritted teeth. “I have two wands and you only have one.” HPGW


**Two Wands to One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All property rights are contributed to their rightful owners.

* * *

Ginny was a perfectly capable dueler. You could ask anyone at Hogwarts that had had the unfortunate luck of staring down the wrong end of her wand. And Harry Potter would shut his mouth if he knew what was good for him. 

Harry was one of Ginny's best friends, along with Luna, Neville, and Hermione (she would never admit the same about Ron; something about having to live with him for sixteen years did that to you). After his fifth year, they had grown a lot closer. But honestly, Harry was still an absolute prat at times.

Such instances would be like the one right now for example. They were fighting over who got the last chocolate frog and damn it all if Ginny let him win.

"That's not fair!" Ginny exclaimed taking a swipe at the frog, "You're a whole bloody half a foot taller than me!"

"Yes, and I'm going to win!" Harry exclaimed grinning down at her from behind his glasses and swaying slightly on his feet.

The two of them had been up most of the night celebrating the win of the first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match. There had been a party and the whole common room had been merry making until McGonagall came blustering in and told the lot of them off. Now Harry and Ginny were the only ones left in the common room, Harry with a chocolate frog in one hand and a half empty bottle of butterbeer in the other and Ginny desperately trying to get the chocolate from him.

"Come on Harry, I've been craving one for weeks!" Ginny reasoned with him.

"Nope, I think I'll keep it," he took long swig of butterbeer before tossing the empty bottle behind him. "Unless," he added, sending Ginny a smoldering look that made her ears and face burn, "you want to climb up me to get it."

"I…" She trailed off and blinked. "I think you've had a bit too much butterbeer, Mr. Potter."

"Oh?" he waggled his eyebrows at her in a way that made her giggle. Harry was definitely a tad drunk. Why else would he be making such lewd passes at her?

Sensing an opportunity, Ginny grinned. "Yes, you have. Now about that chocolate frog," she glanced up to where he was still holding it above his head, "how about we duel for it?"

Smirking at her roguishly and again making her face heat up, he replied, "I think that's a fine idea."

The two immediately set to work. Pushing the chairs and couch out of the way so there was a small area in which they could move freely during their fight, Harry placed the chocolate frog down next to his discarded butterbeer bottle and Ginny cast a quick silencing charm over the walls. There was no need to alert McGonagall or anyone else of the little battle that was about to take place in the Gryffindor common room.

Trouncing back over to the spot they'd cleared, Ginny analyzed her opponent in the dying light of the fire. He was too handsome for his own good, she grimaced to herself. Even more handsome than from when she had been ten and had first seen him on Platform 9 ¾. Shaking her head at her thoughts, they locked eyes. Now really wasn't the time for her to notice how smashing he was.

They bowed, cautiously, keeping eye contact the entire time.

"Clean fight?" Ginny asked, suddenly uneasy about fighting Harry. Drunk or not, he was still the best duelist at Hogwarts.

Harry tilted his head forward and sent her that same smoldering look from beneath his lashes. "You wish."

Oh Merlin, she was screwed. Just as Ginny felt the world begin to tip from his stare, he shot towards her, shouting, "stupefy!"

Rattled from her musings, Ginny sprang away barely missing getting hit and fired off the immobulus spell.

The two continued for the next ten minutes, dodging, rolling, and casting different hexes and curses before Ginny got the distinct feeling that he was holding back. He was drunk! _He_ should have been knocked flat on his back from within the first thirty seconds not holding back from defeating _her_. Just before she could call him on it, he spoke.

"I'm going to win," Harry taunted her, laughing teasingly. He quickly spun around to dodge a curse she threw at him and fired off one of his own.

Ginevra Weasley scowled. "And what makes you so sure, Potter?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I have two wands and you only have one."

Ginny blushed and stumbled mid hex. "W-what?" she squeaked. He had not just said that. Harry Potter had _not_ just told her he was going to win the duel because he had _two_ _wands_.

In her moment of faltering, Harry pounced on her. They tumbled back until he was straddling her waist and held both of her wrists above her head. Both of their wands had been lost in the scuffle.

"You heard me," his voice had gotten deeper, huskier. He was gazing down at her with something akin to… Merlin's beard, she was going to die.

"But you're—you're drunk!"

"I'm not," Harry leaned in closer to her face with a half smirk.

Her heart was pounding frantically against her chest and Ginny feared it would burst out. All those years of hoping, of never giving up, and here she was lying beneath the wizard that she'd fancied for a good part of her life.

She watched as Harry's face got closer to hers, stopping only a hair's width apart. His breath curled out across her lips, leaving her just enough time to gasp before he slanted his mouth against hers.

The kiss was sensational, spreading warmth all the way down to her toes. Ginny vaguely noted that he tasted of butterbeer and something sweet that she couldn't quite put her finger on. As soon as he relaxed his grip on her wrists, her hands flew to his hair, pulling him closer until he lay flush against her.

Finally pulling back, he stared down into her face. They were both breathing heavily and Ginny knew that it wasn't because of their duel.

He replaced his lips softly to hers and murmured against them, "I love you." Ginny could have cried for joy and immediately pulled him down for another quick kiss.

"You're sure you're not drunk?"

The laughter came back to his eyes and he grinned. "Positive."

And somewhere, among discarded butterbeer bottles, pepper imp packages, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, laid an unopened chocolate frog.

* * *

Well, there you go my friends. And remember, please review! 


End file.
